The present invention relates generally to the field of money transfers, and in particular to money transfer cards, systems and methods to initiate, facilitate, process and/or perform money transfers.
Present money transfer procedures typically involve an individual going to a money transfer location, such as a Western Union location, and giving the customer service agent a variety of personal information. This personal information may include the names and addresses of the sender and recipient, proof of identification, and the amount to be transferred. This information is entered into a money transfer system, and used to create a record of the money transfer. Once the money to be transferred has been collected from the sender, the recipient then proceeds to a separate money transfer location, such as another Western Union location, to pick up the money. The recipient may be required to provide a money transfer number and/or proof of identification, prior to picking up the money. Typically, this procedure is followed for each subsequent money transfer, even when the sender and recipient are the same. As a result, people who frequently send money using money transfer systems are repeatedly providing much of the same information, and making trips to offices or locations designated for money transfers. Further, money transfers typically must be initiated and completed by direct interaction between the customer and the money transfer organization.
Furthermore, consumers require interaction assistance from a service representative at an agent location to send money or make payments. Because of this dependency, consumers may have to wait in a long line behind other consumers that may have similar or even differing customer service needs, before the customer can be helped. Agents, on the other hand, carry a heavy responsibility for being an agent because they have to learn a complex set of services, forms, and computer application to enable the service for their consumers. Agents are typically unfamiliar with money transfer and bill payment services which can reflects poorly on the money transfer brand. Thus, problems with the current system include bottlenecking lines at agent locations and extensive amount of interaction between consumers and agents. Improvements are desired.